The cost of owning smart phones and tablets and paying associated services are high due to complex phone architecture requires high-speed CPU, more memory, complex human interfaces and growing software executable code size to run many new applications.
One problem with today's smart phone architecture is that it takes a “ALL-IN-ONE” approach, but most consumers only need a few functions
One future trend in communication is that low-power voice-activated and recognition maturing technology is becoming the main interface between human and machines. Another trend is that more functionally identical devices will be packaged in different physical shapes and forms such as portable, wearable, or disposable. Voice interaction is the key to the interface to these devices. Therefore, a simple common working architecture is needed to enable the future devices in any shape, form, and style.
In addition, there is growing concern over security and privacy using smart phones and tablets on public networks, like the Internet and on cloud communications networks.
Thus, it is desirable to solve some of the problems associated owning and paying for services associated with smart phones and tablets.